L'expert en rendezvous
by alana chantelune
Summary: Slash RS. Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Sirius demande conseil à Remus, qu'il considère comme un expert en rendezvous, car il est tombé amoureux... Mais de qui ?


Et bien voici une nouvelle traduction de **mysid**, uniquement dispo sur son site qui est dans mon profil. Il s'agit en fait à l'origine d'un défi d'une liste Sirius/Remus : Sirius demande des conseils à Remus car il est tombé amoureux, mais il ne lui dit pas que c'est de lui !

Je tiens à remercier très fort **Titou Moony**, qui est une beta formidable ; non seulement elle e traduit les phrases sur lesquelles je cale mais en plus elle embellit le texte en le rendant plus français et plus fluide. Un vrai plaisir, quoi ! Merci Titou !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**L'expert en rendez-vous**_

Avec le premier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année dans seulement deux jours, la plupart des conversations au déjeuner dans la Grande Salle semblaient se concentrer sur le village voisin. Les élèves les plus âges décrivaient aux troisième années les endroits qu'ils ne devaient pas manquer et tout le monde semblait poser ou répondre à la question, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à Pré-Au-Lard ce samedi?" Même Sirius avait succombé et demandé à ses amis.

"Remus et moi avons un rendez-vous à quatre avec Patricia Bones et Tansy Hopkins," annonça Peter avec un sourire.

"Vraiment?" fit James. Il se pencha en avant et regarda la longue table vers où Lily Evans était assise avec les autres filles de sixième année de Gryffondor.

"Vous nous faites des secrets?" demanda Sirius.

"On n'a pas gardé ça secret," répliqua Remus en tendant le bras devant Sirius pour attraper le plat de rosbif. "C'est arrivé tout seul. Tansy et moi avons prévu ça hier soir après la réunion des préfets."

"Tu sors avec tes collègues préfets, Moony? Rappelle-toi juste qu'il y en a qui est chasse gardée," lança James avec un regard et un mouvement de la mâchoire qui aurait pu être menaçant en direction de Remus. Le geste aurait été bien plus menaçant s'il avait tenu un couteau au lieu d'une cuillère pleine de patates.

Remus baissa les yeux avec un regard calculateur et délibérément perplexe. "C'est qui déjà, James ? Bellatrix ou Snape?"

"Ha ha ha," fit James, pince-sans-rire. "Je suis sérieux; reste loin d'Evans."

Remus grogna presque en entendant James lancer à Sirius une perche pareille pour son jeu de mots préféré, mais Sirius n'en profita pas. Remus jeta un oeil à Sirius près de lui et vit qu'il fronçait les sourcils tandis qu'il poignardait négligemment son rosbif.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire avec les filles samedi?" demanda Peter, attirant l'attention de Remus par-dessus la table vers Peter et James.

"Oh, aucune idée. Je suppose qu'on devrait juste les laisser choisir," répondit Remus.

"O.K., je pense que c'est la meilleure solution," dit Peter avec un joyeux sourire. "J'ai aucune idée du genre de choses que les filles aiment faire."

"Peter," fit sévèrement Sirius, "souviens-toi juste de les diriger ailleurs si elles veulent aller traîner à la Cabane Hurlante."

Le front de Peter se plissa de confusion. "Mais c'est pas comme si elles allaient le découvrir ou—tu as raison." Il sourit avec une ironie désabusée en regardant de nouveau Remus. "Je suppose que c'est pas exactement un endroit où _tu_ veux emmener un rendez-vous."

"Non," admit Remus. Il donna un cou de coude à Sirius avec un, _"Merci de penser à moi" _muet.Sirius lui rendit la pareille.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Le double cours de Potions avait été un désastre inqualifiable cet après-midi. Remus avait apparemment ajouté beaucoup trop de venin de Tentacula Vénéneuse à sa potion—quelle était la différence entre un zeste et une goutte?—ce qui la fit mousser par-dessus le bord de son chaudron, déborder sur son bureau, et goûter sur sa robe et sur le sol. Après avoir passé un savon à Remus devant toute la classe, le Professeur Zabini lui avait collé un devoir supplémentaire. Après avoir dessiné une caricature de Zabini se noyant dans son propre chaudron et griffonné une tentative ratée de début du devoir, Remus froissa le parchemin de frustration, le jeta dans la cheminé et la manqua.

Sirius leva les yeux de son propre travail à l'autre bout de la table. "Tu veux de l'aide, Remus?"

"Je sais que j'ai foiré cette stupide Potion Vox Perdus, mais me coller quinze centimètres sur les mesures correctes est stupide. Comment donc suis-je supposé écrire quinze pouces sur l'importance des mesures correctes? Tu mesures bien, la potion marche. Tu mesures mal, elle marche pas. Fin du devoir. Un centimètre."

"Décris les bonnes façons de mesurer différents types d'ingrédients: poudre, liquides, feuilles. Et donne-lui un tas d'exemples de potions qui peuvent mal tourner. Tu sais, pour une Potion Mutatis, tu dois mesurer les scarabées _avant_ de les écraser ou tu en auras beaucoup trop et ça ne marchera pas, mais pour une Potion Fortifiante, tu devras mesurer les scarabées _après _les avoir écrasé ou tu n'en aura pas assez et ce sera empoisonné." En parlant, Sirius poussa ses livres plus près de Remus et investit le siège vide à côté de lui, le siège qu'avait occupé Peter avant d'aller jouer aux Bavboules.

"Et _pourquoi_ est-ce que nul n'a jamais standardisé l'art des Potion?" se plaignit Remus. "Si tous les recettes étaient faites sur le même modèle, ce serait bien plus facile de se rappeler."

"Ahh, mais ça aurait en fait un sens, et la magie est supposée être obscure. C'est une part du mystique."

"Saleté de mystique," marmonna Remus tout en commençant à prendre des notes pour sa seconde tentative de son devoir. Il nota les deux exemples que Sirius lui avait donnés. "Je préfère la pratique." Il créa une ébauche de devoir en incluant toutes les techniques de mesures différente dont il pouvait se rappeler, puis leva les yeux sur Sirius alors qu'il essayait de s'en remémorer davantage. Sirius baissa les yeux sur son propre livre quand Remus leva les siens. "J'ai oublié quelque chose?" demanda Remus en poussant le parchemin sur la table.

Sirius lut rapidement puis regarda la liste une seconde fois. "Je ne pense pas. Sois sûr de mentionner que la Potion Fortifiante est un poison si les scarabées sont mal mesurés. Zabini adorera."

"Il est plutôt obsédé avec les accidents d'empoisonnement, n'est-ce pas?" Remus nota en reprenant le parchemin. "Je pense qu'il veut juste pouvoir dire, '_Ce n'est pas ma faute, je l'avais prévenu_,' si un de ses élèves s'empoisonne lui-même."

Remus avait écrit la moitié du brouillon de son devoir quand Sirius s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda, "Alors, Tansy te plait depuis longtemps?"

"Hmm?" Remus raya une phrase maladroite et la réécrit. Quand il leva enfin les yeux, Sirius avait la tête penchée sur son livre de classe mais jetait un œil furtif à travers la frange noire de ses cheveux.

"Tansy te plait vraiment?" redemanda Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules. "Elle est bien. Elle est sympa, et toujours de bonne humeur. Facile à vivre, tu vois?"

"Pas comme moi," dit doucement Sirius.

"Non," fit Remus avec un rire, "_définitivement_ pas comme toi. Peter va vraiment me devoir une faveur pour ça."

"Peter?" demanda Sirius, confus.

"Oui," dit lentement Remus, "Peter aime Patricia, Patricia est la meilleure amie de Tansy—"

"Et tous les quatre avez un rendez-vous à quatre parce que Peter voulait sortir avec Patricia."

Remus hocha la tête.

"Pas parce que tu voulais sortir avec Tansy."

Remus sourit légèrement et secoua la tête. "J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ça, par contre."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je plais à Tansy, mais je sors avec elle juste pour aider Peter et Patricia à se mettre ensemble."

"Oh."

"J'espère simplement que Patricia et Peter s'entendront bien. Si c'est le cas, Tansy sera probablement heureuse pour son amie et un peu moins en colère que ça ne mène pas à un second rendez-vous pour nous deux."

Sirius resta silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que Remus écrive un autre paragraphe, puis demanda, "Alors, qui _aimes_-tu, Moony?"

Remus pressa sa plume un peu trop fort et fit un pâté sur le papier. "Qui te dit que j'aime quelqu'un?" demanda t-il.

"Tu as seize ans et tu es un mâle; de plus, tu as des hormoones galopantes."

"Hor_mones_."

"Hormones. Alors la seule question est, quel visage imagines-tu quand tu poses un sort de silence sur les rideaux de ton lits et que tu te caresses ?"

Remus savait que ce n'était pas la peine de nier le fait. Parfois l'absence complète de bruit d'un lit d'un camarade était aussi évidente que le son d'une respiration haletante ou de soupirs de plaisir étouffés à la libération. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait confesser ses fantasmes —surtout à l'objet favori de ceux-ci. "Personne en particulier," fit-il.

Remus baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son devoir et posa la question qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser. "Qui imagines-tu?" Il entendit Sirius inhaler pour parler et se s'arma de courage pour entendre le nom d'une fille quelconque qui avait attiré le regard de Sirius, mais Sirius resta silencieux. Remus attendit un long moment avant d'oser lever les yeux.

Sirius sourit nerveusement et secoua la tête. "J'te l'dis pas, pas ce soir."

"SIRIUS!" appela James du jeu de Bavboules de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Viens jouer avec nous!"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Sirius et James venaient juste de rentrer de l'entraînement de Quidditch quand le dîner commença le vendredi soir. Remus fut fortement tenté de les attendre. Il savait de son par expérience qu'ils prendraient rapidement une douche et changeraient de vêtements avant le dîner, et il n'y avait rien que Remus appréciait plus que la vue de Sirius revenant au dortoir après une douche, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette humide et le lustre de l'eau sur la peau. Il aimait la façon dont les mèches de cheveux noirs mouillés tombaient lourdement sur la nuque de Sirius, et la façon dont les perles d'eau glisseraient des cheveux noirs, entre les omoplates, le long de la colonne vertébrale, et sous la serviette vers la crevasse des fesses de Sirius. Il pouvait presque imaginer ses doigts descendre sur le dos de Sirius.

Mais entre sa conscience pointilleuse lui rappelant qu'il ne devrait pas lorgner son ami de cette façon, et Peter le pressant de venir dîner pour qu'ils puissent parler avec Patricia et Tansy, Remus se permit de discuter en quittant le dortoir. Il avait promis à Peter qu'ils utiliseraient le prétexte de demander aux filles ce qu'elles voulaient faire le jour suivant comme excuse pour s'asseoir avec elles et discuter un moment. Il n'y pensait plus quand il vit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la Grande Salle avant les filles. Si Patricia et Tansy avaient déjà été là, Peter aurait pu vouloir s'asseoir avec elles durant le dîner, mais maintenant, ça aurait plus de sens de manger chacun à sa table et de s'arrêter à celle des Poufsouffle quand elles auraient fini de manger.

"Prêt à y aller?" demanda Peter à Remus juste comme James et Sirius s'asseyaient auprès d'eux.

"Non," répondit Remus en se servant une seconde part de hachis parmentier. "Relax, Peter. Elles sont arrivées depuis quelques minutes seulement ; elles n'iront nulle part dans l'immédiat."

"A aller où?" demanda James en se servant aussi un peu de tourte.

"A aller discuter avec leurs nouvelles petites amies," répondit Sirius. "J'ai juste?"

Remus hocha la tête en mangeant. "Alors, _comment_ avez-vous fait pour qu'elles sortent avec vous?" demanda James un peu trop précautionneusement.

Remus rit et recracha presque sa nourriture. Il secoua la tête et avala une gorge de lait. "Oublie-ça, Prongs. Ca ne marchera pas avec Lily."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que le rendez-vous est l'idée de Tansy; j'ai juste eu à reprendre son idée en la modifiant un peu. D'un autre côté je ne vois pas Lily te demander un rendez-vous."

James réfléchit un moment. "Reformulons ça autrement. Comment Tansy a t-elle réussit à te faire accepter ?"

"Tu lui as pas dit?" demanda Remus à Sirius. Sirius et James se disaient _tout_, ou du moins Remus le pensait.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Ca ne s'est pas présenté."

Remus ne voulait qu'aucune des amies de Tansy n'entende. Il se pencha sur la table vers James et parla à voix basse. "On parlait de Pré-Au-Lard durant la réunion des préfets, et puis après, Tansy m'a en quelque sorte approché. Je savais que Peter avait des vues sur Patricia, l'amie de Tansy, alors j'ai dit à Tansy que j'avais promis à Peter que j'irai à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui. Puis j'ai mentionné que Peter disait toujours du bien de Patricia, et voila, un double rendez-vous."

James sourit. "Bien joué. La prochaine fois qu'une fille craque pour toi, Remus, peut-être que ça pourra être une des amies de Lily?"

"Sure. Pas de problème. Nous savons tous qu'elles font la queue pour sortir avec moi," fit Remus en roulant des yeux. Il essuya la fin du jus de viande avec un morceau de pain puis avala le tout avec le reste de son lait. "O.K., Peter, allons-y."

Patricia et Tansy étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, Patricia du coté de la table des Gryffondor. Quelques-unes de leurs amies étaient assises avec elle, mais les sièges étaient libres de l'autre côté. Remus indiqua à Peter de se diriger vers Patricia pendant qu'il continuait de l'autre coté de la table, puis alla vers Tansy. Quand il s'assit, Peter et les filles discutaient déjà de ce qu'ils voulaient faire à Pré-Au-Lard—d'une certaine façon. Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le stade de, "Mais qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire?"

"_Au moins ils parlent," _médita Remus. Plus vite ce rendez-vous se transformerait en "Peter et Patricia—avec Remus et Tansy sortant ensemble," plutôt que "Remus et Tansy—avec Peter et Patricia sortant ensemble," mieux ce serait.

Il fit un grand sourire à Tansy et tourna le regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Un grand Serdaigle lui bouchait la vue de Sirius, mais James semblait faire une démonstration de stratégie de Quidditch avec de grands gestes. Isabel Shacklebolt, une des membres de leur équipe, se déplaça pour s'asseoir avec eux. Remus força son attention à revenir à ses compagnons.

"…et après ça, on peut aller déjeuner chez Madame Piedoddu," rayonna Patricia.

Remus frémit et échangea un regard avec Peter. Lors de l'une de leurs premières visites à Pré-Au-Lard, tous quatre avaient fait vœu de ne jamais mettre un pied dans ce temple de la féminité paré de dentelles.

"Si tu veux vraiment—" concéda Peter avec hésitation.

"Les mecs n'aiment pas cet endroit," dit Tansy à son amie, et Remus fut tenté de l'embrasser.

"Mais c'est romantique," insista Patricia. "Tu veux y aller, n'est-ce pas, Remus?" demanda t-elle avec un regard significatif entre Remus et Tansy. Malheureusement pour Patricia, "romantique" n'était pas l'atmosphère que désirait Remus.

"S'il fait beau, un pique-nique serait chouette," suggéra Remus. "Les Elfes de Maison des cuisines seraient ravis de nous préparer un panier de pique-nique, et Peter et connaissons une colline juste derrière la ville avec une jolie vue." Remus espéra qu'elles approuveraient. Cela leur épargnerait le décor rose sur rose de chez Madame Puddifoot's, et cela ne grèverait pas ses maigres finances.

"Un pique-nique! C'est une idée formidable," s'enthousiasma Tansy. "Pas vrai, Patricia?" il y avait un léger—très léger—avertissement dans sa voix, un _"Dis, 'Oui,' et pas autre chose_._"_

Patricia soupira. "Bon, _si_ le temps est beau."

"On prendra la décision finale demain après le petit-déjeuner," dit Remus. "Vous n'avez qu'à vous décider et vous nous le ferez savoir. Ensuite, Peter et moi irons visiter les cuisines si c'est le pique-nique." Il décida qu'il avait donné à Peter assez de temps de discussion et se leva pour partir. "Je vais aller faire quelques devoirs pour ne pas m'en inquiéter demain." En se levant, il regarda automatiquement vers Sirius et James. James était en profonde conversation avec plusieurs autres, mais Sirius n'était plus en vue.

Peter fit également ses adieux, mais il choisit de retourner à la table des Gryffondor où James paradait avec quelques coéquipiers pour leur myriade de fans. Remus se pressa de retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor. Il estima qu'il avait plus d'une demi-heure de l'attention de Sirius avant que James ne revienne et ne réclame son meilleur ami. Remus essayait de ne pas en vouloir à James et Sirius de leur étroite amitié, mais de plus en plus, il se trouvait à rechercher ces moments où il avait Sirius pour lui seul. Malheureusement, les seuls occupants de la salle commune étaient quelques jeunes élèves. Remus avait menti en disant vouloir faire ses devoirs, mais sans autre alternative viable, il monta chercher ses livres.

"Salut," dit Sirius quand Remus entra dans le dortoir. Remus le découvrit assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre entre leurs lits.

"Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu ne discutes pas de Quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe?" fit Remus en pensant, "_avec James_."

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Et toi? T'as des plans?"

"Non," répondit Remus en s'étalant sur son lit et en contemplant la silhouette du garçon brun dans la lumière mourante du jour. "J'ai dit aux filles que j'avais des devoirs à faire, mais en vérité j'en ai pas tant que ça. J'ai rattrapé tout ce que j'ai manqué à cause de la dernière lune, et il est trop tôt pour commencer à replonger dans le travail."

"Tu mens déjà à ta petite amie, Moony? Ca n'augure pas bien pour le futur." Le visage de Sirius était dans l'ombre, si bien que Remus ne pouvait voir son sourire, même s'il pouvait entendre l'amusement dans la voix de son ami.

"Ce n'est _pas_ ma petite amie," lui rappela Remus.

"Ne l'embrasse pas demain, ou elle le pensera, et tu lui briseras le cœur comme tu l'as fait pour Mary l'an dernier."

"Je n'ai pas brisé le coeur de Mary," dit Remus sur la défensive. Il se sentait toujours un peu coupable d'être sorti avec elle dans une tentative perdue d'avance 'd'être hétéro.' "Elle sortait avec Dickinson moins de deux semaines après notre rupture."

"Ouais, désolé pour ça."

"Je ne le suis pas." Le sentiment de culpabilité Remus pour être sorti avec elle juste parce que c'était une fille, plutôt que par véritable intérêt pour elle, et puis de rompre avec elle parce que—encore—c'était une fille, avait été grandement calmé par sa rapide consolation dans les bras d'un autre.

"Um, j'étais—" Sirius se tut. "James et Peter seront probablement bientôt de retour," dit-il à la place. Il se leva et posa une main sur un montant du lit de Remus.

Remus hocha la tête et pensa avec aigreur, "_C'est sympa de discuter avec toi, Remus, mais mon meilleur ami est en chemin, et ça t'embête pas si je me sauve et je te laisse, hein? Bon garçon_." Il se rassit et tendit le bras vers un livre, "Peut-être sont-ils déjà dans la salle commune."

"Ca te dit d'aller marcher un peu?" demanda Sirius. "On a quelques heures avant le couvre-feu."

"Vraiment?" Remus s'arrêta avant de pouvoir rajouter, _"Avec moi?"_ Après tout, Sirius voulait probablement que James et Peter viennent aussi. "Ouais. Restons seulement loin de là où Tansy pourrait être puisque j'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire."

"On peut aller faire une balade, peut-être près du lac?"

Sirius attendit que Remus retire sa robe d'uniforme et enfile un pull chaud sur les vêtements Moldus qu'il portrait en dessous. Leurs capes restèrent dans leurs malles. A chaque nouvelle année, une compétition muette de machisme existait entre eux pour voir qui succomberait le premier au froid temps écossais et serait le premier des quatre à avoir besoin de sa cape. Le temps qu'ils redescendent les escaliers du dortoir, James et Peter étaient revenus à la salle commune, comme ceux avec qui ils discutaient dans la Grande Salle. James leva les yeux et commença à se lever quand il les vit se diriger vers le portrait d'entrée, mais Sirius secoua la tête et fit signe à James de se rasseoir. James se réinstalla sur le canapé et rendit toute son attention à Isabel.

"Tu n'as jamais essayé le Whisky Pur Feu, Shacklebolt?" demanda James avec une stupéfaction moqueuse. "Très bien. Tu viens à la Tête de Sanglier avec moi demain."

Après avoir quitté la sale commune, ils suivirent une conversation décousue sur divers cours, mais plus ils approchaient de la Grande Salle, plus ils devenaient silencieux. Finalement, leurs murmures finirent en silence. Bien que ne brisant techniquement aucune règle, l'idée de sortir de l'école dans la soirée semblait procurer le comportement instinctif de "évitons de nous faire prendre". Ce ne fut que lorsque le gravier de la rive crissa sous leurs pas qu'ils recommencèrent à parler.

"Alors—euh—quels sont vos plans pour demain?" demanda Sirius.

"Nous ferons un pique-nique pour le déjeuner. J'ai pas fait attention au reste."

"Un pique-nique. Ca a l'air romantique. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas attiré par Tansy?" demanda Sirius en cognant l'épaule de Remus avec la sienne.

"J'ai suggéré un pique-nique pour éviter Madame Piedoddu."

Sirius émit un son d'horreur étranglé. "Chez Piedoddu? Elles sont folles? Mes couilles se contractent d'horreur juste en passant devant cet endroit. En fait, y mettre un pied à l'intérieur causerait probablement des dommages permanents."

Remus rit en approbation. "Les filles. Elles vous demandent un truc dingue comme ça, et puis elles se demandent pourquoi on ne veut plus sortir avec elles." Un instant après, le cerveau de Remus réalisa ce que sa bouche avait dit, et intérieurement, il souhaita rentrer sous terre. Heureusement, Sirius ne sembla pas avoir remarqué son petit dérapage.

Ils avaient atteint une légère surélévation sur la rive, et Sirius s'assit dans l'herbe face au lac. Remus s'assis à ses côtés. Il y avait un creux plein de petits cailloux ronds sous une de ses mains, et Remus en saisit une poignée pour les jeter un par un dans le lac. Une faible brise agita la surface du lac sombre juste assez pour que les rides des cailloux disparaissent presque instantanément. Sirius saisit lui aussi une poignée et commença à jeter les cailloux juste un peu plus loin que Remus. Remus répondit au défi muet et agrandit également la distance.

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit qui me plaisait," dit Sirius en jetant un autre caillou.

L'estomac de Remus se contracta comme s'il se braquait en l'attente d'un coup. "Non, jamais." Il ne voulait pas savoir. Tant qu'il ne savait pas, il pouvait imaginer qu'il avait toujours une chance. Mais il savait aussi qu'il devrait faire face à la réalité que Sirius tomberait amoureux tôt ou tard. Il devrait juste se considérer chanceux que Sirius lui ait épargné cette peine de cœur aussi longtemps. "Qui est-ce, alors?"

"En fait, j'ai besoin d'un conseil—maintenant que tu es l'expert en rendez-vous dans notre groupe," ajouta Sirius en se penchant de côté pour cogner de nouveau l'épaule de Remus.

"Moi?"

"Queudever ne peut décrocher un rendez-vous sans ton aide, Prongs pourchasse une fille qui le méprise, je ne m'ennuie jamais, mais toi—non seulement tu peux avoir un rancart pour toi mais aussi pour Peter."

"Bon, quand tu le présente comme ça—" Remus se força à paraître joyeux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'aider Sirius à gagner le cœur de quelque fille. _"Mais c'est ce que font les amis,"_ se rappela t-il. "Qui est-ce?"

"Pas de nom—pas encore."

"O.K., nous l'appellerons Miss X. Tu as attendu jusqu'au dernier moment si tu veux demander à X d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi."

Sirius jeta le restant de ses cailloux dans l'eau. "X y va déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"C'est un problème. Est-ce que c'est sérieux, ou penses-tu que tu as une chance?"

"Ni l'un, ni l'autre," dit Sirius. Il soupira et s'allongea sur l'herbe. "Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux, mais la prochaine fois ça pourrait l'être. J'ai juste ce sentiment tenace que si je ne dis rien très vite, je n'aurai jamais de chance."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrête?" Remus ramassa plus de cailloux et les fit glisser dans sa main comme du sable dans un sablier.

"Parce que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, et ça rendrait juste les choses malaisée entre nous quand X devra me rejeter."

"Quoi?" Remus fixa Sirius avec stupéfaction. Seul le désespoir dans la voix de Sirius le convainquit que son ami ne recherchait pas un compliment. "Pourquoi donc est-ce qu'une fille te rejetterait? Tu es d'une beauté à tomber, et ne prétends pas ne pas le savoir; les miroirs te complimentent assez souvent. Tu es extrêmement intelligent; James est le seul qui puisse se maintenir à ton niveau, parfois. Tu es Batteur dans une équipe de Quidditch victorieuse, et tu as les fans qui le prouvent. Et tu es à la fois Sang-Pur et riche, donc si es assez stupide pour tomber amoureux d'une fille quelconque qui se soucie de ce genre de choses, tu es toujours paré. Va simplement la voir et demande-lui. Le pire qu'elle puisse faire est de dire 'Non,' et alors tu ne sera pas dans une situation pire que maintenant."

Sirius avait détourné son visage de Remus au début de son discours. Maintenant il s'était rassis et penché en avant, serrant ses bras autour de ses genoux de façon à ce que Remus ne puisse voir son visage.

"C'est justement ça," dit doucement Sirius. "Je suis pas amoureux d'une fille quelconque. Je—Je suis amoureux d'un mec. Follement, désespérément amoureux de lui."

"_James,"_ comprit Remus, et soudain son cœur souffrit pour son ami. Sa propre jalousie quand Sirius et James étaient ensemble sembla soudain insignifiante comparée à la douleur que Sirius devait ressentir en étant témoin de la poursuite incessante de James après Lily. Et pourtant, Sirius s'était toujours arrangé pour jouer le meilleur ami plein de soutien à chaque fois que James se faisait rembarrer.

"Et il aime les filles, alors—sans espoir."

Remus se rapprocha et passa un bras autour des épaules de Sirius. "Désolé."

"Je sais que je ne devrai pas lui dire; ça ne ferait que ruiner ce que nous avons," dit tristement Sirius. "Mais ça me tue de garder ça secret. J'ai l'impression de lui mentir en ne le lui disant pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Comment pouvait-il donc donner un conseil dans cette situation alors qu'il avait été trop lâcher pour même considérer révéler la vérité à propos de ses propres sentiments pour Sirius? Mais Sirius interpréta mal le rire et le regarda avec des yeux blessés. Remus fit un geste impuissant de sa main libre.

"Désolé, c'est juste que je ne connais pas la réponse. C'est un sacré problème, hein? Je sais pas comment il réagirait. D'un côté, James est assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter d'avoir un loup-garou pour ami, alors il sera peut-être O.K. que son meilleur ami soit amoureux de lui, mais—"

"James?"

"Donne moi le crédit d'avoir un cerveau, Padfoot. Qui ça pourrait être d'autre?"

"Ouais, qui d'autre." Sirius détourna de nouveau les yeux vers l'eau noire. "Théoriquement, et si c'était toi? Tu voudrais que je te le dise?"

Remus savait que la réponse serait un _"Oui!"_ sans réserve, mais cette réponse pourrait ne pas s'appliquer à James. James se sentirait-il mal à l'aise avec la familiarité physique qu'il partageait précédemment avec Sirius: jouer à la lutte, partager l'espace étroit sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, allongés sur le même lit pour travailler ensemble à un projet? Et ils étaient ensemble dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Le temps passé dans les vestiaires ou dans les douches pourrait devenir très gênant. "Je pense que tu devrais commencer par lui dire la moitié de la vérité. Dis-lui que tu es gay. S'il réagit mal à cette révélation, tu ne devrais de toute évidence ne pas lui ne dire plus."

Sirius reposa les yeux sur Remus pour demander, "Et s'il réagit bien?"

Quand les cheveux de Sirius frôlèrent le dos de la main de Remus, Remus dut réprimer un frisson. Les cheveux sur sa main étaient froids et soyeux; les muscles de l'épaule sous sa main étaient chaux et fermes. Quelque part, c'était vraiment trop injuste que dans la même conversation il apprenne que Sirius était gay et que Sirius était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Remus avait appris depuis longtemps que le monde était injuste.

La bouche de Remus était devenue sèche. Il se lécha les lèvres et essaya de se rappeler la question. "Alors je suppose que tu devras décider si ça vaut la peine que tu prennes le risque. Mais _si_ ça ne lui pose pas de problème que tu sois gay, je pense qu'il sera plutôt compréhensif au sujet du fait que tu es amoureux de lui. Tu es trop important pour lui. Il ne voudra pas perdre votre amitié."

"Est-ce que je suis important pour _toi_?" Sirius fixa intensément les yeux de Remus comme si il essayait de sonder son âme. Si le loup avait été plus fort, il n'aurait jamais permis cette intrusion, ce défi pour la domination, mais avec la lune n'étant qu'un croissant d'argent dans le ciel, ce fut un instinct purement humain qui fit baisser le regard de Remus. Il craignait que Sirius ne voie qu'il l'aimait.

"Bien sûr que tu l'es, Padfoot. Tu es—mon ami."

Remus regretta les mots au moment où il les prononça. C'était l'opportunité pour lui de dire à Sirius la vérité. Sirius venait juste de finir de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de James, alors il n'y avait pas besoin pour Sirius de prononcer un malaisé : "Je suis navré, mais je ne ressent pas la même chose".

Sirius se releva et offrit sa main Remus. "Il est temps de rentrer. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant ton grand rendez-vous de demain, pas vrai?" Même dans le pâle restant de lumière, Remus pouvait voir que le sourire de Sirius semblait forcé. Il était de toute évidence nerveux au sujet de sa future conversation avec James.

"Chez Madame Piedoddu," plaisanta Remus dans une tentative d'alléger l'esprit de Sirius, "où mes couilles se ratatineront à la taille d'yeux de crapauds." Ils firent quelques pas ensemble en suivant la rive vers les lueurs du château.

"C'est pas James," dit soudain Sirius. "J'avais décidé que je voulais que tu saches, et c'est bon si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, _vraiment_. C'est juste que je ne voulais pas—"

Remus avait oublié comment marcher quelque part au milieu de la confession de Sirius. Sirius cessa de bouger et se tut quand Remus resta en arrière.

"Moi?"

Sirius hocha la tête mais ne se tourna pas.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour enfin admettre la vérité, mais il eut une meilleure idée. Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Il se pressa tout contre Sirius, enroula ses bras autour de lui, et fourra son nez dans sa nuque et ses cheveux noirs soyeux en murmurant à son oreille. "Je suis un idiot complet. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis des années, mais je n'osais rien dire. Tu m'as demandé sur qui je fantasmais quand je—" il frotta le sexe de Sirius à travers l'épais vêtement de sa robe et fut récompensé par un hoquet. "_Toi_, c'est sur toi que je fantasme."

Sirius se tourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa fermement. Les langues s'enfoncèrent durement dans la bouche de l'autre comme un substitut pour des actes plus intimes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire dans leur état habillé actuel. Sirius enroula ses bras autour de Remus, pressant leurs corps ensemble, et Remus libéra ses propres bras pour enchevêtrer ses doigts dans les soyeux cheveux noirs.

"Seigneur, Moony," hoqueta Sirius quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour respirer. "Passer de 'Tu es mon ami,' à 'Je fantasme sur toi,' sans pause entre les deux."

"En train de te plaindre?"

"Non, juste peur de rêver."

Remus réalisa soudain que la nuit n'était pas assez sombre pour complètement les dissimuler, et ils étaient bien trop proches du château pour faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Démontrer à Sirius qu'il le désirait était une chose; le démontrer à ses camarades de classe en était une autre. Il fit un pas en arrière et tint Sirius à une longueur de bras.

"On ne devrait pas s'embrasser ici, c'est trop public. Tu as deux choix, Padfoot. Ou on retourne à Gryffondor maintenant, et je prends une douche très froide, ou on va dans un endroit privé. Tu choisis."

"Le privé. Où ?"

Remus laissa son regard errer sur les murs du château, visualisant les salles. Il ne pouvait imaginer un endroit entièrement privé et qui serait assez confortable pour une longue et consciencieuse exploration du corps de Sirius. Puis les branches ondulantes du Saule Cogneur attirèrent son regard. Il regarda directement l'arbre dangereux et sourit.

"La Cabane?" demanda Sirius avec incrédulité. "Tu es sûr ?"

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, la Cabane Hurlante aurait été le dernier endroit où Remus aurait voulu aller. C'était la prison où il endurait chaque mois la même honte et l'horreur de la trahison de son propre corps. Mais la Cabane Hurlante était aussi le lieu où Padfoot venait chaque mois sauver Remus de lui-même, le lieu où, au matin, Padfoot nettoyait les blessures de Remus de sa langue, et le lieu où Sirius l'aidait gentiment à atteindre le lit où le sofa pour attendre l'arrivée de Madame Pomfresh. La Cabane était probablement là où Remus avait commencé à tomber amoureux de Sirius.

"Mr. Moony invite Mr. Padfoot à le rejoindre dans son antre, où Mr. Moony partagera le lit avec joie."

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Le temps était doux et ensoleillé, la vue de Pré-Au-Lard était picturale, le panier de pique-nique était rempli des délicieuses spécialités des Elfes de Maison et la nappe de pique-nique était ensorcelée pour être moelleuse et super-rembourrée. A en juger par le sourire sur le visage de Patricia pendant qu'elle discutait avec Peter, même elle aurait avoué que le pique-nique était au moins aussi romantique qu'un repas chez Madame Puddifoot's. Malheureusement, Tansy semblait le penser aussi, et elle persistait à trouver des opportunités pour s'adosser contre Remus ou poser sa main près de la sienne. Remus trouva autant d'opportunités pour retirer sa main ou s'écarter légèrement.

Remus se surpris à bailler—encore. Comme ils avaient manqué le couvre-feu, Remus avait souligné qu'il serait "hautement irresponsable" pour eux de risquer de perdre des points en essayant de retourner à l'école. Sirius avait approuvé, bien sûr. Ils avaient _un peu_ dormi, mais à chaque fois que l'un remuait, l'autre se trouvait réveillé par des baisers et des caresses. Quand ils revinrent furtivement à la Tour de Gryffondor à l'aube, ils avaient profité l'un de l'autre de toutes les façons qu'ils pouvaient. La seule exception n'avait pas été un manque de désir ou même le stress de la première fois—juste un simple manque de lubrifiant. Remus se demanda combien ce serait impoli de sa part de s'étendre sur l'herbe et de faire une sieste après qu'ils aient mangé. Et il se demanda si il souciait vraiment de ce que pensaient les autres.

Le son de quelque chose de massif traversant le sous-bois fit lever leurs baguettes à Remus et Peter et ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Ils avaient tous deux assez d'expérience avec les habitants de la Forêt Interdite pour être inquiets. Bien que la Foret se trouvât de l'autre côté de Pré-Au-Lard, ce n'était pas trop loin, et nul ne pouvait compter toutes les créatures qui vivaient derrières les limites arbitrairement dessinées sur la carte.

Remus fut le premier à reconnaître les yeux pâles les regardant de derrière un buisson. Il rangea sa baguette et dit, "Ca va. C'est juste un chien. Je l'avais déjà vu à Pré-Au-Lard avant."

Sur ce, l'énorme chien noir entra en trottinant dans la clairière, la queue en l'air et s'agitant en tous sens comme un drapeau poilu. Il s'arrêta près de la nappe et s'assit sur son derrière. Il lécha la main de Remus de sa longue langue rose et leva les yeux vers Peter avec un grand sourire.

"Tu es trop mignon," roucoula Patricia, tendant la main pour être reniflée. "C'est quoi ton nom?"

"Nuisance," répondit Remus en se rasseyant. Tansy se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, mais un moment plus tard, le grand chien s'imposa entre eux et se rassit.

"Un nom approprié," fit Tansy.

"Va t-en, Nuisance," dit Peter. "Nous avons des vivres pour quatre, pas pour cinq. Va ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre."

Padfoot lécha le cou et l'oreille de Remus. Jamais auparavant les coups de langue de Padfoot n'avaient semblés plus qu'une amicale affection, mais maintenant la sensation de cette langue râpeuse et si flexible envoyait de petits picotements de la nuque de Remus à son aine. C'est avec effort qu'il s'empêcha de fermer les yeux. Padfoot gémit et fixa Remus avec des yeux suppliants.

Remus fit semblant de prendre une expression ferme, et dit : "N'essaie même pas les yeux de chien battu sur moi. Reste là, et tu auras des ennuis. Va t-en, et je promets de _jouer_ avec toi plus tard."

Les oreilles de Padfoot se dressèrent et il bondit sur ses pattes. Comme il trottait sur la nappe de pique-nique, sa queue enthousiaste balaya le visage de Tansy. Remus choisit de le voir comme un accident. Padfoot descendit le sentier vers le village, mais s'arrêta juste avant d'atteindre le virage. Il jeta un regard vers Remus et aboya nettement. Il se pencha en arrière avec ses pattes antérieures au ras du sol, sa croupe et sa queue remuant en l'air.

La résolution de Remus s'effrita. Il mit discrètement dans sa poche le petit pot de beurre que les Elfes de Maison avaient emballé dans le panier. "Peut-être que je devrai aller avec lui jusqu'au village," dit Remus en se levant. "Ca pourrait être un chien perdu."


End file.
